The present invention relates to lighting systems generally and more particularly to overhead lighting systems used for illuminating institutional and commercial buildings, such as libraries, museums, art galleries, and retail stores and also for the illumination of interior office environments, such as open plan office areas where desk or task locations may change, and for display and accent lighting. The invention contemplates the use of linear lighting elements in any desired combination of direct and/or indirect lighting configurations to meet most lighting needs. It is also contemplated that the lighting system of the invention will have the extended capacity to serve as the structural support system for room wall partitions or for an overhead T-bar grid ceiling, or both whereby the lighting elements become an integral part of the interior construction of spacial environments.
Overhead lighting systems comprised of elongated fluorescent luminaires have long been in commercial buildings and offices to provide either direct or indirect lighting, or both. Such a system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,327 to C. R. Dameral which discloses an overhead system wherein the fluorescent lighting fixtures are mechanically joined to, and project perpendicularly from, a central elongated overhead ballast housing. Like other conventional overhead lighting systems, the lighting elements of Dameral are fixed and the system non-adjustable once installed and require a separated ballast housing; the system is designed for permanent installation and must be removed and replaced by a different lighting system if different light distributions are desired.
Because in office, commercial, and institutional environments lighting requirements often change from time to time, a more flexible lighting system would be desirable, not only one which can be more easily installed and which can be configured on site, but one which can be readily changed on site, using the same parts, as lighting requirements change.
The present invention provides a lighting system which once installed is completely and readily adjustable. Individual lighting elements have no fixed mechanical connections and can be adjustably arranged overhead in an adjustable gridlike array to permit the same basic lighting system and parts to be readily adapted to a wide variety of different lighting needs and to changing needs. In the adjustable lighting system of the invention lighting elements can be releasably engaged to other linear elements of the system anywhere along the length of the other linear elements, and can be electrified from any point within the system.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide overhead lighting with linear lighting elements which can be easily assembled and arrayed into a practically infinite number of different grid lighting systems tailored to the user's lighting needs. It is also an object to provide an adjustable overhead system which can support other structural elements, such as wall partitions or structures from which a totally integrated grid ceiling can be constructed. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following specification and claims.